Twilight
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Yamagi hikari moves to her hometown of Odaiba Japan from the suny streets of California. What happens when she meets a coven of vegetarian vampires? Mainly Takari. Also Sorato, Koumi, Kozumi, Kenyako and Kouruki Kouichi and Ruki Slight Naruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_I had never given it much thought about how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love...seems like a good way to go._

***

Chapter 1: Gold Eyes and Biology Class

So I can't regret the decision to leave home. I would miss California, I would miss my eradic hair brained mother. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked me. I nodded and she kissed my forehead. And her new husband. "Guys I love you but come on. We've got a plane to catch. " my step dad, Hiroshi said. But they wanna travel. So I'm gonna send some time with my brother. This would be a good thing, I think.

In the country of Japan, in the huge city of Tokyo, there is a small city called Odaiba. Population: three thousand one hundred and twenty people. This is were I'm moving. My brother's Taichi, or Tai for short. And you can tell we're related, sometimes. We both have brown hair and brown eyes, only I'm a bit paler than he is. He stayed here when our dad died and I moved to America. And for what I've heard, he's taken over my dad's job. He's the chief of police.

Now the town of Odaiba isn't all that bad. It's actually pretty cool, except for the constant raining and snowing. It had its shops, resturants and it high school. So I didn't mind. "Your hair's longer." Tai said, trying to start a conversation while we were at a red light in his car. I looked up from my ipod and smiled slightly. True my hair had gotten longer.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Before I forget, I got you a good car. Really, cheap ya know" he told me with a smile.

"What kind of car?" I asked, suspicious of the way he said "a good car for _you_" as opposed to just "good car".

"You'll see." he told me and stepped lightly on the gas when the light was green. When we pulled up to the small two story three bed roomed house that was once and now again the place I called home, I felt a bit of nausea. I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer after my dad died. But its been three years since I stopped. I had been fourteen and Tai had insisted that I 'move back in'. Well he got his wish.

"I claered some shelves off in your bathroom for you." Tai told me.

"Oh, thanks Tai." I told him. I looked around for my room and he opned a door. I took a step in and looked around. It wasn't bad, I'll admit. It was almost like my old room back home in California. Mom must have sent some of the photos I had snappped here when I told her I'd be moving in with him. My bed was a twin, big enough for me to lay lazily on when I wanted to. I had a neat mahogany desk and a lamp. The walls were deep blue and I arched an eyebrow.

"It's a pretty good place to be. So don't go judging things before you try them out. Okay?"

"Sure." I told him as we put my bags in my closet. I set my bookbag on the bed and looked around aimlessly.

"The saleslady picked out the bed sheets and stuff. You like violet right?"

"Violet's cool." I told him. "Thanks."

There was a silence between us and I continued to look around the room. "Okay." Tai told me and walked out the room. I smiled lightly and sat down on my bed. I'll admit, one of the best things about Tai, he doesn't hover over you like my mom. A few hours later I heard a horn hanking and walked over to my window to see a red Chevy -where there in made in Japan?- being parked in our driveway. I walked out my room and down the stairs and out the door to see a old man, at least in his later thirties, with dark brown hair and was in a wheelchair. Poor guy. Tai seemed to notice my persence and looked at me. "Kari, you remember Motomiya Kai don't you?" he asked pointing at the man.

Motomiya Kai? Nope didn't. I shook his hand anyway and smiled. "Good to see you again."

"I'm still dancing. And I'm glad to see you here. Tai here wouldn't keep quiet about you. And Daisuke and Jun wanted to see you to." he said referring to the two teenagers with him. Both of them had spiky maroon colored hair and brown eyes. The boy was my age, with goggles, which I noticed were Tai's old ones. He smiled at me and looked at his dad. The girl looked at least a year younger than Tai, eighteen at best.

"Hi Hikari-chan." The boy said. "I'm Daisuke."

"Jun." the girl said, obviously not happy to see me. We watched as my brother and their dad act like total kids. I laughed. But my laughter slowly faded as I remembered tomorrow would be the worst day of my life.

* * *

Odaiba High School was old. Everyone's grandparents knew each other because they went here. And it was first day at a new school. It's January, just after Christmas break, great. Maybe now I know I won't fit in. Already people are looking at me like I'm a freak. As I walked through the hallways, I kept getting sideway glances. I just wanted to disappear.

"Hey you're Yamagi Hikari, the new girl." said a voice. I turned to see a boy with a mess of brown hair and grey eyes. He had a smile on his face. "I'm Shiota Hirokazu but you can call me Kazu. And i'l be your guid around the school." He told me. I stood my head.

"You don't have to do that."

"Now I insist. Now the future is going to be--"

"Please, please, please don't mention future." I told him.

"Okay. No future." Kazu told me. I smiled lightly. He nodded and walked me to my first class. For fourth period I had gym. Not my best subject. I could easily remember all of the injuries I had gotten and given while playing a game or running track. I was a klutz after all.

When the volleyball came at me I gasped and hit but it flew to the left and hit a boy in the back of the head. I ran towards the boy and bowed. "I'm sorry. I told them not to let me play." I told him. The boy looked at me like I was some kind of hot fashion model smiled. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. And like Daisuke, he had goggles and surpisingly he wore his around his neck.

"No, no it's okay. Um, you're uh Hikari right?"

"Just Kari." I told him.

"Yeah uh, hey I'm Kanbara Takuya." he told me.

"Nice to meet you."

"Wow, that must have hurt." said a new voice. I turned to see the pink haired girl from my Trig class. She was looking at me and Takuya with a happy look in her green eyes but I could tell she was probably jealous. The boy had been giving me a wanting look. What was her name again? "She's got a great spike huh?" she asked getting next to him. I knew then that she liked Takuya.

"Yeah."

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." she introduced herself. "Hey you're from California right?"

"Yeah. But I lived here until I was eight." I told them.

"Aren't people from California supposed to be like really tan?" she asked. I expected that.

"Well that's probably why they kicked me out." I joked. They both laughed, althougth Sakura's was obviously forced.

"You're funny, California." Takuya told me. "You're good."

"So funny." Sakura said. I nodded and went to tell the coach if i could sit out the rest of the game.

* * *

The cafeteria was biy, I'll admit, not as big as California cafeterias but big. I walked over to Kazu and two other kids. Takuya pulled out my seat and I thanked him before sitting down. Takuya sat next to me with Sakura sitting next to him. "Hey Taku, you met my home girl Kari." Kazu told him.

"You're home girl? Tha's funny I thought she was my home girl." Takuya said.

"My girl." said blue haired boy then kissed me on the cheek. He tripped Takuya's seat and ran off, yelling "Sorry I has to mess up your game Taku." with Takuya running after him.

"Whoa, Jen." Kazu said. I looked around and shielded my face with some of my hair. Sakura seemed pretty surprised as well. One girl looked at me with a friendly smile then waved at me.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of you?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled lightly again and took the picture with her camera. "Great. The future is bright and--"

"The future's dead Juri." Kazu said then got up and left. I apologized and looked around. Then that's when I saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I was as possible. There were three boys and two girls. all the boys were lean and athletic looking. Two of them were dark haired. They looked identical. One boy had long dark hair in a ponytail and the other had short hair, to his chin from where I was. The last boy looked like he played a sport, his hair was messy and blond. The girls were the opposite, one girl had red hair in a messy ponytail and a look of annoyance on her face. The other girl was blond, petite, but they both had slender curves.

And yet, they all looked exactly alike. Everyone of them was pale, paler than me, who was part albino. They had dark eyes, despite the two blondes and the red haired girl's hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes -purplish bruise like shadows. As if they were recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all of their fearues, were perfect, angular and angelic.

But all this wasn't why I couldn't look away.

I stared because they were all too beautiful to be real. Like they had been carved by angels or famous artists. And I could't decide which was more beautiful, the blond boy or the red haired girl. Of coruse they were all looking away, from each other, from other students and and from me. Suddenly the red haired girl rose from her seat and with her tray of unopened soda, an unbitten apple and fries, she threw it in the trash and walked away, although it looked more like she was dancing.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Sakura seemed to notice who I saw staring at and smiled. "Oh, those are the Ishidas and the Minamotos." she told me."Their Doctor Ishida's adopted children."

"They just keep to themselves." Juri told me.

"Yeah because they're all together. Together, together." Sakura said. "Okay, the red haired girl who left, that was Ishida Ruki. She's a tomboy and yet she looks so much like a model it's creepy. And the black haired boy with short hair, what's Minamoto Kouichi, and their like a thing. And I'm not sure that's legal."

"Saku-chan, their not related." Juri said.

"But they live together. Anyway, the blond girl, that's Ishida Izumi and she's with the other black haired boy, Kouji, the one who doesn't really seem to care." Sakura said.

"Izumi's social, she just likes to spend more time with Kouji." Juri said, "I have her for Trig."

"And the last one, that's Ishida Takeru. He's actually Dr. Ishida's younger brother. And he's really good at sports, mainly basketball." Sakura said. "He's total gorgerous but apparently nobody here is good enough for him."

"Don't mind her. Anyway, their family is really nice. And their adopted father is barely nineteen." Juri said. "He's like an older version of Takeru, only abit more social."

"And his wife is really cute. But you have to see their other adopted kids, who are like their age." Sakura said. "Mimi and Koushiro. They're at Tokyo U and are like crazy smart."

"Have they been here long?" I asked.

"No, they just moved here from France two years ago." Sakura said. I looked back over at them to see Takeru looking at me with angry eyes. What had I done to make him look at me like that? I highly doubt he even heard out conversation. "But don't waste your time with them."

"I wasn't planning on it." I said.

* * *

When I got to Biology class, I gave my sheet to Kido-sensei. He told me to take a seat next to his sat pupil. I turned and recongized Ishida Takeru sitting next to the only open seat. I bit my lip and walked towards him. As I walked pass the fan I noticed how rigid he got, his whole face became furious. I took my sit next to him and at him and as I looked at the blackboard I sighed, the lecture was on celluar anatonmy, something I already knew. When I looked at Takeru out the corner of my eye, I noticed he was looking at me with disgust. I didn't smell did I? I arched an eyebrown and took a lock of my hair and sniffed it. It smelt like vanilla, my favorite shampoo, the one I always use. I looked back at him and saw his eyes for the first time.

They were black, coal black.

As class went on, I didn't look at him. But my the last few minutes I couldn't help it, I turned and saw him looking at me. Only then did I wish I didn't. He was glaring at me with hose black eyes, and I noticed the burning hatred in them. I flinched away from him and he looked somewhat reliefed. He got up in a fluid movement and was the first one out the door as the bell rang. What the hell was that all about?

As I walked into the attentance office my day just got worst, Ishida wa talking to the desk clerk and it sounded like he wanted to transfer. Suddenly his bak straightned and he looked over at me. "Nevermind." he told the clerk. "I'll just have to endure it." then he walked past me without a word. This was the worst first day of school ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inccidents

"Okay, listen sweetly, if all goes well then we could be moving to Florida." my mom told me over the phone. I smiled, she really was like a little kid. I suddenly heard the the phone operator saying to insert an additional dollar twnety five for more minutes.

"Mom, where's your celll?"

"Okay don't laugh. I didn't look my power cord it ran away." she told me. I could help but laugh anyway. "Screaming. I literally hate technology now."

"I miss you."

"Oh sweetie, I miss you too. How's your brother?"

"Fine. He's downstairs on the couch, watching who knows what." I told her.

"Oh. Well tell me about your school. What are kids like? Are there any cute guys?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. Tepical mom. Always wanting to know about my love life. "Are they being nice to you?"

"Well, their all very welcoming." I said.

"Uh-oh. Tell me all about it."

"It doesn't matter mom. I have homework to do. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"And you and your brother too." she told me and I hung up. I sighed, thinking about those coal black eyes staring at me with pure hate. I though about it all the way to school the next morning. I planned to confront him and demand to know what his problem way. I looked to see a Hummer parking in the school lot. Four of the Ishidas got out. But he never showed. I sighed and started writing in my notebook. I heard Jen call my name and looked to see them with a smile. I waved my notebook at them and went back do writing but snuck a look. I saw Ruki and Izumi looking at me before they turned around. Great.

And the next day, another no show. More days passed and things were getting a little strange. Where was he? And what made him leave?

A few days later, I walked out my house and slipped, falling flat on my ass. Tai came and helped me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Ice doesn't help me unforturnatly." I said. This was one of the reason why I hated snow. It was always icy in the morning. I walked over to my truck, the Chevy Daisuke-kun and Jun-chan had given me, and put my bag inside.

"That's why I put new tires on the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bold. You should thank Daisuke for that. He's good with mechanics." he told me. I nodded. "Well I might be home late, I have to head down to Shibuya. A police officer there got killed by some kind of animal."

"An animal?" I asked. That was unusual. We didn't have forests in Odaiba.

"You're not in California anymore Hika." he told me.

"Be careful."

"I always am. You do too alright?"

I nodded and drove to school. Snow was on the ground and everyone was chucking snowballs at everyone, well except me who was ducking and dodging. When I got to gym I noticed everyone was just sitting. But that's not all I noticed, a few boys were playing basketball and one of them had blond hair. It couldn't be.

"Like what you see?" asked a musical voice. I turned to see Ruki looking at me with a dull look in her surprising violet eyes. Her skin was flushed, and she wore a paper boy cap over her flame red locks. "Of course, Keru-kun is the star."

I noticed she hadn't been talking and looked up to see Izumi looking at us from the bleachers, a twinkle in her emerald eyes. Her blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was also flushed. She swung her legs and jumped down. "I'm Izumi." she said. "You must be Hikari-chan. Or do you prefer Kari-chan? Or maybe Hika-chan?" she asked me.

"Um, which ever you like." I told her. She smiled and looked over at Ruki.

"Ruki-chan be nice and say something." she said. Ruki just waved and walked off. "Sorry, don't mind her. She's just a anti-social. She thinks you're nice though. She doesn't see anything wrong with you. And neither do I."

"Why would you--"

"Hikari!" Sakura said and grabbed my hand. "Come on." she said pulling me away from Izumi suddenly. Izumi waved bye to me and walked back up to the bleachers and I noticed she was with Kouji. Sakura sat me down next to Juri. "What are you doing with her?" she asked me, her voice full of vemon.

"What's wrong with Izumi?"

"She's a heartbreaker." Sakura told me. I arched an eyebrow.

Juri rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Don't mind her. She's just upset that Takuya doesn't like her because he likes Izumi-san. Same thing happned with Uchiha-kun. She liked him but the difference is Uchiha-kun moved away." she said. "Wha was Izumi-san talking to you about?"

"She wanted to know what type of nickname I wanted her to call me. She also said she doesn't see anything wrong with me." I told them. "Why are the boys playing basketball?"

"Well, the coach got lazy and didn't want to do anything, but when the Ishidas came in he called out Takeru and asked for some of the boys to play him. And apparently their all loosing against him." Juri said. We turned and saw that Takeru was actually winning. He moved with grace and was fluid in his moves. Kazu tried to block him but he tripped and Takeru threw the ball and scored.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"Told you he was good." Juri smiled. I nodded. During lunch, Takuya was showering me with snow flakes and Kazu and Jen were rolling their eyes. I wasn't that hungry and just got a soda. How could I be? He had been gone for almost two weeks. As we got up to leave for Biology class, Juri smiled at me. I arched an eyebrow puzzled by why she had done so.

"Hello." a quiet angelic voice said. I turned around to the most beautiful sapphire eyes I had ever seen and trust me I had seen blue eyes before. But these were just...too beautiful. And they belonged to the one person I didn't like at the moment. I was stunned he was even speaking to me. His hair was dripping wet. It suddenly clicked in my mind that he had to walked from the gym to get to the cafeteria. "I'm Ishida Takeru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikari-san." he said. "Since I didn't get the chance to introduce myself two week ago."

"How did you know my name?"

He chuckled a enchanting laugh. "Well, for one, you were the talk of the town for weeks and Izumi wouldn't stop talking about you. And I never go th chance to do so, since I was so rude." he told me. I looked around to see Sakura and Takuya were still there while Juri, Jen and Kazu where gone. "Would you um, like me to walk you to class?"

"Sure." I said. As we walked to class, I was quiet, trying to think about that to ask him. I wanted to know why he had been gone so long.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me suddenly. I looked at him.

"Um." I stopped and took a closer look at his eyes. "Did you get contacts?"

"No."

"But your eyes were..."

"The lights were playing tricks on you." he said. I noticed he was squeezing his fist. "Is that all you're thinking?"

"Why won't you here?"

"My mom wanted to see me. So I took a week off to go home."

"Doesn't your mom live in Japan?"

"No. She lives in France."

"Oh. Well that makes two of us."

"Excuse me?"

"My mom lives in California with her new husband. My stepfather."

"What happened to your father?"

"He died on a case when I was fourteen. He was a cop. He saved his partner's life." I said and bit my lip when I remembered my dad. I smiled faintly.

"Um, why did you move here?"

"My mom wanted to travel so I packed up my things and moved here with my brother." I told him. "Why?"

"Just curious." he said.

The rest of the day was a blur. Before I knew it, I was puttin my backpack in my truck. I looked across the parking lot to see Takeru looking at me. Izumi was with him and so was Kouji. Or was it Kouichi? I turned back around and looked for my car keys. Then I heard it, the sound of screeching tires. I turned around and saw a car headed my way. But not just any car, it was Jenyra-kun's van. I wanted t move. My brain was telling me move, but legs felt like lead. I couldn't. I was too scared.

Was I going to die here?

Before I knew it, I felt an arm wrap around me, my head hit the icy ground, and heard the sound of the car stop suddenly. I saw a blur, a pure blur of golden yellow, alabaster and sapphire blue. When I regained focus, I saw it was Takeru I was looking at, our faces only iches away. My eyes traveled to his hand, which was in the side of Jen's car. He pulled away and I saw a dent. A big one. When had Takeru gotten to me? He had been across the parking lot. He let me and jumped over me. I didn't bother looking to see where he went.

My head was fuzzy. I groaned and saw my vision go blurry again. "Hikari-chan." I heard Jen call. "Hikari-chan, I'm so sorry."

My mind flashed back to those blue eyes, those blue eyes that had an emotion in them and something else. What was it? One question and one thing came to my mind as I fell into darkness.

Ishida Takeru wasn't human. But what was he?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ishida Yamato

One thing I never liked about hospitals was that they always had to call your relative. In this case, my relative was my over protective brother. Tai had walked into the room and the first thing he was quite simple.

"Hikari, are you okay" he asked me and turned to Jen who was being treated for scrapes and bruises. "You and I are going to talk." he said. "Are you alright?" he asked me once more. I rolled my eyes and looked at the doctor who was treating my scraped knee.

"I'm fine Tai." I told him.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan, I tried to stop." Jen told me.

"No, it's okay. I forgive you." I told him. But I highly doubt Tai will.

"No. It sure as hell is not okay." Tai said. What did I say? He can't forgive anything. Expect maybe his stomach.

"Tai it wasn't his fault." I said.

"You could have been killed. I can't loose you too, Kari." he told me.

"Well you didn't. I'm alive."

"With a concusion." said a familar voice. Tai and I turned to see Takeru, dressed a white dress shirt, a black tie and black dress pants. Izumi was with him, dressed a lavender dress that went to her knees, showing off her pale legs. Izumi had a small boquet of lilies and Takeru had a small boquet of white roses. "How are you?"

"Fine." I said.

"So this is the infamous Hikari-chan?" asked a voice. A blond male walked in, clad in a doctor's get up. He had messy blond hair, a bit more tamed than Takeru's with the same blue eyes, only his were a bit darker. He had a model's body structure, but he was also lean and has a soft smile on his angelic face. He was just like Izumi and Takeru, pale, blond and beautiful. "I'm Ishida Yamato, Takeru's older brother. Hello Tai." he said to me and my brother.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Hello Yamato. How's Sora?"

"Good. She's decorating the house with flowers." Yamato said. He looked over Takeru and Izumi. "Shouldn't you two be doing your homework? Or practicing your instruments?"

Izumi bleamed a smile. "I finished my violin lesson. And Keru was so concerned for Hika-chan that he just had to come. And I tagged along." she skipped over to Jen. "These are for you. I hope you feel better." she smiled sweetly and I saw Jen blush.

I smiled. The soft smell of roses filled my nose and I turned to see Takeru holding them up to me face. He was looking away. "Here, they're for you." he whispered, but his voice was clear in my ears. "Thank Izumi."

I took the flowers and smiled. "Thank you Takeru-san." I told him. "And thank you Izumi-san."

Izumi grinned. "You're welcome. Yamato, we'll be waiting outside." she said then walked out. Takeru followed by took one last look at me and left.

After a small arguemnt with Tai, I walked out of the room, and walked around the corner to see Takeru leaning agaisnt the wall. He looked like a painting, an angelic one. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. "Yamagi-san." he said.

"How did you..." I stumbled on the words. "How did you stop it? Jen's van. You were across the lot, at your car."

"I believe you are mistaken. I was right next to you, Yamagi-san." he told me. I didn't believe him. I had seen him across the lot with his family, staring at me like I was a disease. But then he had saved my life.

"I want to know."

"Yamagi-san, you hit your head pretty hard. I'm sure that's what caused you to start seeing things."

"I know you're lying."

He looked at me, anger in his blue eyes. "You're not going to give this up are you?" he asked me.

"No." I wouldn't. Not until I got the truth from him.

"Then I suppose you'll just have keep guessing. Because I will never tell you." he told me then walked away. I shot one last look at him before he walked out the clinic.


	4. Chapter 4

**A change of plans. This chapter of the story will be in Izumi's POV and Ruki's POV. Since alot of you see this fanfic as how it was written like the book and movie, I'm changing things around. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Physic Eyes

Izumi's POV

Takeru and I were silent as we rode home from the hospital. I glanced at him every now and then and he looked at me with a stern look. I merely smiled at him and then went back to staring out the window. Yamato had sent us home since he would be working late again. Sora wasn't going to be too happy about that but she would brush it off.

"So," I said trying to start a conversation. "Do you like her?"

"No."

"Really? You seem to freeze up a lot around her. And she seemed interested in you too." I said.

"So does every other damn human bitch at that school." he growled. I sighed and he made a swift turn onto the forest road. He sighed. "Izumi, its just her blood and nothing more. Yamagi Hikari is just...a meal in my eyes."

"Alright." I said. "But at least try to be friends with her. She won't hurt you."

"All humans hurt us."

"Not this one." I said. My eyes bled over black. "She won't hurt you like that bitch did."

Takeru didn't answer me as we were already at home. He slammed the door once he was out of the car and walked inside and growled deepy. I was out after him and walked in the house just as he was going up to his room at human pace. "Just think about what I said you jerk." I told him and he ran up the stairs to his room at vampire speed. I huffed in anger and walked into the kitchen were Ruki and Kouichi were.

"You were reckless." Ruki told me, not looking at me as she stood up. She walked over to me. "You shouldn't let your anger get to you too quickly Izumi."

"I know but he's so stubborn." I muttered.

"Just give him some time." We both turned to look at Kouichi. He smiled at us and continued. "You forget, Takeru doesn't have what the rest of us have and the last time he thought he did, the person he loved ended up breaking his heart since she was only using him."

"She was a whore and a liar, Kou-chan." I said with a huff. "She knew what we were and used Takeru for her own selfish needs."

"And in the end, she left him for a rich human male." Ruki said. She looked at me with her violet eyes. "Shouldn't you be upstairs in your room with your husband? He seems pretty angsty right about now."

I gasped. I completely forgot about my own husband! I zoomed up the stairs and into my room. Kouji looked up for the book he was reading and smiled at me. I walked over to him and bowed my head. "I'm sorry! I was so mad at Keru-kun that I got into a conversation with Ruki-chan and Kouichi-kun and then I..."

"It's alright, Izumi." he said to me. I looked at him. He took my hand and sat my on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "We all have flaws, even as vampires." he told me and kissed my hair. "And I heard your conversation anyway."

I playfully hit him. "You bully."

"But you love me for it." he said. His blue eyes met mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said. "But...I feel horrible."

"Because of Takeru?"

"Yes. He's all alone and everyone else has someone."

"He'll find his soulmate." Kouji whispered into my ear. "I found mine, didn't I?"

I smiled and leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I've been waiting for you." I said, qouting our first meeting from long ago.

"Forgive me for being so late." he said to me. We laughed and kissed once more. But I wouldn't let the guilt I had go. It wasn't fair of all of us to have a loved one and Takeru be alone in this world for so long. Kouji seemed to have sensed my guilt and deepened the kiss, wrapping my legs around him. He pulled away from our kiss and touched my cheek. "I might just have to replace that."

Before I knew it, we were on our bed, his lips on mine in a passionate kiss. I smiled as I knew where this was going. "Sora's going to kill us for this."

"We're married. And we'll buy her a new bed." Kouji said then kissed me again. I'm sorry Sora.

* * *

Ruki's POV

I watched as Kouichi went to go hunt with Koushiro, Takeru and Sora. That only left me, the two horny lovebirds upstairs and Mimi in the house. I glanced over my shoulder. Mimi was on the couch, admiring herself in a mirror. I rolled my eyes at her. Such a vain beauty. I would never understand why Koushiro was so in love with her. I hoped she wasn't planning on starting a conversation with me.

"Ruki."

Damn it. "Yes?" I asked, looking into her honey eyes.

"Did anything happen at school today?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I wasn't about to tell her about Takeru saving Hikari for certain death. The every moment we told the rest of the family about Hikari, Mimi had flipped out of her mind. She hated the fact that a new girl, a human one at that, was getting attention while she stood in the background. She had hated it when I came along, but had gotten over me about ten years ago. The bitch could hold a long grudge.

"So why is Takeru so upset?" Mimi asked. "Did that little parasite do anything?"

"Parasite? Yesterday she was a whoremonger." I said. She was Refering to Hikari again. I sighed and got up. "I'm going into town. Enjoy the smell of Izumi and Kouji's lovemaking." I said then walked out the house. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my MP3 player and turned on Aya Hirano's _Love Gun_. As I walked through the smal town of Odaiba, I caught view of a few girls. They were talking about us again. I sighed, it was always the same in every town, city, state or country.

I bumped into someone while not looking and looked down to see Hikari. I turned off my music and bent down to help her. "Sorry about that." she said with a smile. "I wasn't looking...Ruki-san."

I nodded to her. "Yamagi-san."

She shot up quickly and blushed. I looked away and kept picking up her bags of gorceries. "Um..." she started. She took the bags from me and bowed her head of brown hair. She was actually quite pretty but I knew she was shy around me since she didn't look at me directly. "Thank you."

"May I walk you home?" I asked her.

"Oh, no you don't have to."

"Please let me. Izumi would have my head if I didn't take you home. She seems to like you very much." I said. She nodded and we began walking down the streets. Since it was so quiet, I needed to get her to talk somehow. And sadly, I knew only one way that would.

_Uta wo utaou  
Daichi no uta wo  
Kaze wo idakou  
Hikari abite__  
Hoshi wa mada taki  
Machi wa kinameku  
Fuwa fuwa fururin  
Menai komete_

Hikari looked at me with awe and then smiled. "You sing beautifully." she said with a smile. If I could, I would blush. "Um...I mean."

"Thank you." I said. "So, why did you move to Odaiba?"

"Um, my mom wanted to travel."

"I see." I said. I remembered my mother. The memory of watching her die, along with my grandmother and fiance Ryo was still a painful one. I shook the memory away quickly and looked at her again. The girl was petite, her skin not too pale but not tan either. "So, I see you are ajusting to our school rather well. Haruno-san seems to like you as a friend."

"Yes. If I may ask, why doesn't she like Izumi-san so much?"

"Izumi had nothing to do with it. Kanbara has a crush on her and was jealous of Kouji. Sakura has had a crush on him since Uchiha-san moved to Okinawa. She falls for anyone. She even fell for Yamato and Takeru. The girl can't seem to make up her mind on what type of boy she wants." I said. "Izumi kindly told Takuya that he was a sweet boy and that she did like him but she was in love with Kouji. She gave a very nice talk about how Kouji needed her, he isn't used to be alone." I said.

Kouji was more tragic than me. I had only seen my family die, back during World War I. But Kouji had been around since...Napolean, when Yamato and Takeru were changed. He had watched his entire village be massacared by bandits and his mother raped and killed while he was forced to watch. His father had been beheaded and then dismembered. It had broke him, turned him cold and it had taken Izumi and Kouichi to melt his cold heart.

"And he understood, its Haruno who didn't." I finished.

"Poor Kouji-san." Hikari's voice was soft and I looked at her. Why did I keep doing that? What was this soft air around her that made me feel warm and...human. Her brown eyes looked into my eyes. "Can I talk him tomorrow? I'd like to get to know him. And the rest of your family. If that's alright."

"Of course." Why didn't I say no? Oh, Takeru was going to kill me for this. She stopped in front of a house and I saw Police chief Taichi come out...with one of them. "Good night Hikari-san." I said then turned to leave.

"Good night, Ruki-chan." I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned, watching her figure disappear into the house and sighed. Takeru was going to kill me, I know it. As I took three steps, I was suddenly jerked away from reality, violently, and into another world. What I saw...terrified me.

_Takeru's eyes were black as he walked over to the sleeping human girl. He bent down ever so lightly and began placing soft kisses on her neck, until he was at her pulse. His fangs grew and he bent down. Soft brown eyes looked up at him. _

_"I'm not afraid of you." she whispered and then he did it, he BIT her. The smell of blood was so real, her gasp of pain was so real. The sight was horrid. But what strck me most were her last words as death took her. "I love you." _

_Then Takeru was crying...not really since our kind couldn't produce tears, but he geld her to his form, whispering her name over and over again. That name was "Hikari." _

I gasped being pulled back to reality and almost screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Yamato looking at me with a worried look. "What did you see?" he asked me and I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. It would kill him. "Ruki."

"It's too horrid." I said, then took a breath. "I'll tell you another time."

As we drove back to the house, I made a vow to protect Hikari for everything, including my family and myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad you guys love the last chapter. And I might be a bit late updating for a while, since I'm sneaking on the computer to write this chapter. Its in Kouji, Takeru and Ruki's POV. Also, Koushiro and Mimi are apart of the Ishida/Minamoto family, they protray college students. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Invitation

Kouji's POV

Ruki must have lost her mind. I stood outside Yamagi's gym class, Izumi's hand in mine, actually nervous about talking to a human girl. What if I screwed up? Takeru did say her blood could make us loose control. Izumi seemed to have sensed my worry and her cool fingers touched my cheek. "Kouji-kun, you'll do fine." she said to me and kissed my lips. "Ruki and I didn't have a problem with her. I believe in you."

I nodded. "Okay."

We walked into the gym and saw everyone was just resting. Izumi smiled. "Kari-chan!" she chimmed and several heads turned in atonishment. She released my hand and walked, more like gliding in my eyes, over to a brunette girl who sat with Haruno and Kaito-san. She pulled the girl to her feet and walked over to me. "This is Kouji-kun. Ruki-chan said you wanted to talk to him, ne?"

"Y-yes." she whispered and she blushed. I looked away quickly. This girl's scent was...sweet but not alluring like Takeru had said it was. She bowed her head in respect. "I'm Yamagi Hikari. It's a pleasure to meet you Minamoto Kouji-san."

"Kouji will do. And please, if you're going to talk to me, use the honorfic 'kun'." I said. Her brown eyes seemed to shine with acceptance. "So, Hikari, was it?"

"Yes."

"You can ask your questions."

"Oh...um...I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you but know I don't have any questions to ask. I'm sorry, I'll just go sit down." she turned to leave and I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me. "Kouji-san?"

"How about you just tell me about yourself and I'll you about myself, okay?" I asked. She nodded. We walked over to the bleachers and sat down. I took one last look at Izumi as she walked out the gym. This was going to hard.

* * *

Takeru's POV

As I walked to lunch my mind wondered back to what Izumi had said this morning. She had gone off on me, saying that Yamagi was a sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. I highly doubted that. She was putting on a disguise like _she_ had done.

"I can't believe her." My ears caught the words from across the room. It was a whisper. "First it was Takeru-san and know its the younger Minamoto. Who does Yamagi think she is anyway."

I looked over at them. Yamagi? What was she doing with Kouji?

"I know, she's a no good, rotten little bit--" the sound of a book slamming down on a desk made me flinch and by the flame red hair, it was Ruki. Her violet eyes were icy and she looked like she was ready to kill. If only looks wold kill, those two humans would be dead. "R-Ruki-san."

"Did you say something about Yamagi?" her voice was like a knife, sharp and lethal. When neither answered her eyes turned even icier. "Well? What did you say?"

"Ruki." I said and she turned to look at me. "Stop it."

"You shut it." she told me. She turned back to them. "Talk about her again and I will personally cut out your tongues and feed them to you." then she walked away. I stood up and gathered my things, walking after her. After reaching outside, I found her leaning against the wall, looking at something. "Don't interfere." she warned me.

I looked over and felt a growl in my throat. Kouji sat with Yamagi at a bench, talking. I reached into Kouji's mind. Damn it, he had blocked it. I heard Ruki's laugh and I glared at my sister. "Why are they together?" I snarled.

"Oh grow up." she told me. "Hikari wanted to talk to him. And Izumi and I arranged for them to talk. Kouji seems to be going pretty good since her blood is too _strong_ for one of us." she said, looking at me. "So, we're taking turns looking over them. I'm up right now. And so far, nothing too bad."

"I'm gonna kill you." I told her.

"I'm waiting." we just looked at each other. Finally, after what seemed like hours she sighed and walked over to them. Kouji looked up and told Yamagi goodbye before walking over to me.

"She's a sweet girl, Takeru. Try getting to know her." he told he and walked away. My eyes never left Ruki and Yamagi.

* * *

Ruki's POV

"So," I asked Yamagi, feeling Takeru's eyes on me. "How did it go?"

"Kouji-kun is very nice." Hikari said with a smile. "Um, why is Takeru-san looking at me like that?" she asked me, and I looked over shoulder. _Dick._ I though and he mouthed out 'bitch' to me. I saw Hikari looking the other way for a moment and took the liiberty of giving him the bird before turning back to the young girl and I smiled. "Hikari if I may ask, would you like to come to my house this weekend?"

She tensed up slightly and I patted her back. "Don't worry, you'll just be meeting my parents and Kouichi. Takeru will more than likely hide up in his room." I said. "So will you?"

She thought about it for a moment and then she said the word I was waiting for. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ishidas

Hikari's POV

I can still remember Taichi's face when I told him at dinner that I could be meeting the Ishida family Saturday morning. He had also choked on the Hayashi Rice I had made for dinner. It took him all of ten minutes to stop coughing.

"You're serious?"

"Yes." I stated. "Ruki-san invited me."

"Ruki? Oh the red haired girl. Isn't she dating one of the twins? Kouji I think." he said then scooped up a big amount of Hayashi Rice and stuffed it in his mouth. "Or is the other one? Those two look so alike its hard to keep up with them."

"Kouji-kun had the ponytail and Kouchi-san has the short hair." I told him. "And its Kouichi-san who is dating Ruki-san. Izumi-san is dating Kouji-kun." I told him and rolled my eyes at his sudden glare. "Relax, I'm not into Kouji-kun. He just told me to start calling him that."

"Which do you like then? Is it Yamato's kid brother?"

I stopped eating then. Takeru had given me the most murderous glare the moment I enter Biology class. And when we got outside, he told me I was making a mistake. I highly doubt it. He's hated me ever since I first arrived at school and then he suddenly decides to want to get to know me only to turn back into the cold hearted jerk he was the moment we met. I looked down at my plate, there was only a spponful left of food and I wasn't in the mood to eat it now.

I stood up from the table and went to wash my place. After drying and putting it up and I walked back into the dining room. "I'm going to bed." I told my brother and walked up the stairs to my room. I sat down on my head and closed my eyes. That night, I dreamt of Ishida Takeru.

* * *

Ruki's POV

Hikari was in shock when she saw our home. "Wow," she whispered. I rolled my eyes and walked inside with her behind me. "Um, Ruki-san," she called to me. I turned around to look at her. "Will they like me?"

"Of course they will." I said. So long as that idiot doesn't look at her like he's hungry and Mimi isn't here. I took her hand. "Come on, they won't bite." Hopefully. As we walked into the house, I smelt food. Damn it. Why were they doing this?

* * *

Izumi's POV

"Sora, where do you want this?" I asked my mother. She looked up from Koshirou's dish to the silverware I had in my arms.

"Just put it on the table, Izumi-chan." she giggled and tied her red hair back. "Yamato." she called. I had to turn away when he wrapped his arms around her. My heart suddenly ached for Kouji. It wasn't fair of Takeru to take my husband and just go hunting for the day.

"Can you stop daydreaming?" Mimi asked, as she placed the glass bowl on the table. As usual she was pissed off that Hikari-chan was coming to visit and that Ruki had been the one to invite her. I swear she was so mean.

"Wow, that smells good." we heard Hikari's voice. I smiled and ran over to the doorway to greet them. I heard Sora say 'Hey comes our guest of honor', and I smiled to her quickly then watched as Ruki brought Hikari into the room. "Izumi-san." she said smiling when she saw me.

"Ciao, il nostro ospite d'onore." I said, using my navative tongue. Though I had been speaking Japanese for almost eighty years, I still added in my Italian language. "Hello our honored guest." I said so that she would understand.

"Hello Hikari-chan." Sora said coming up next to me. "My name is Ishida Sora. I'm Yamato's wife and the children's adopted mother." she smiled. Hikari was in somewhat a shock. I knew she would be. Physically, Sora was Yamato's age, nineteen, with shoulder length red hair and soft hazel eyes. Her love and compassion made the perfect role for a mother, along with a fierce determination to watch over us. "I'm so happy to meet you." she told our somewhat shocked guest.

"Nice to meet you." she said with a small bow. "Oh, Yamato-san." she said, seeing Yamato come out of the kitchen. He smiled. "Thank you for treating me at the hosptial the other day." she said bowing to him as well.

"You're welcome Hikari-chan. You should be lucky that the car didn't crush you." Yamato said with a smile. "Taichi and your parents would have been saddened if you died."

"I know." she said.

The sound of glass shattering made us turn to Mimi who was glaring at Hikari. "Nothing happened you said." she said, looking at Ruki, who ignored her. Ruki blew red bangs out of her eyes and took Hikari's hand. "Where are you going?" she asked, although it sounded like a demand.

"I'm showing her my room," Ruki muttered. "As a guest, she deserves a tour of our rooms." she looked at me. "Where's Kouji?"

"Keru-kun took him out for the day," I pouted. "I really wanted him here."

I saw Ruki roll her eyes before walked up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Hikari's POV

(Like many authors, I'm not too good with desciption. I shall do my best)

Ruki-chan's room was a blend of blue, black and white with a tint of violet and some gold. Her bed was a queen's size with dark blue and gold bedsheets, as if two people slept in it. On her desk was a laptop, violet in color, and a black was next to it. The walls were colored blue and a picture was on her nightstand.

"This is Kouichi and mine's room. Although he'll occassionally sleep in the guest room down the hall," Ruki said. Her and Kouichi's room.

"You two sleep together?"

"We're like a married couple. And don't worry, we don't always _sleep together_ as you put it. He calms me at night," she said and looked at the picture frame on the nightstand. "From the nightmares, I mean,"

"Nightmares?"

"Of another life," she whispered and looked away.

I wrapped my arms around her, as she shook a bit violently. "It's alright, you can cry,"

"I hate being weak,"

"It's alright to be weak. It shows you're still human," I said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder for ten minutes. I didn't mind, Ruki-san needed someone to comfort her right now.

"Hikari-chan~" Izumi's voice sang through the hallway. I opened my eyes and saw her standing there with Yamato-san and Kouichi-san. Izumi's eyes widened and she rushed over to us, "Is Ruki-chan alright? Why is she crying?"

Ruki-san pulled away from me and wiped her face, "I'm fine. Izumi why don't you show Hikari your room?"

Izumi nodded and took my hand leaving Ruki-san in the room with Kouichi-san and Yamato-san.

* * *

Ruki's POV

"Ruki," Yamato said looking at me as I wiped my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," I whispered and looked at my nightstand. "Just bad memories," I hated being weak, I really did. When I remembered my past, I remembered Ryo and my family. Kouichi's arms wrapped me in warmth, fun since in folklore a vampire's skin was cold. Yamato sensed something and left to help Sora in the kitchen. Kouichi's nose tickled my neck.

"I'm your light huh?" he grinned turning me around. "I thought you were my light? I'm the one who had to overcome darkness remember?"

I frowned and punched him in the arm, "So did I stupid," I told him and he laughed like it was nothing. "What's so funny?"

"Your mood swings," It was a truthful answer and he walked over with me to the bed. We hit the mattress with a soft thud and Kouichi pulled his face from my neck and kissed my cheek. "But that's just one of the many things I love about you,"

I smiled a bit. He always knew how to make people feel better. I placed a small kiss on his lips, "I love you,"

"I love you for eternity,"

"That was really corny," I said with a laugh. Downstairs I could hear Mimi yelling at Koushiro for saying Hikari was rather nice and Sora was cooking for Hikari. We could eat, but we preferred blood to human food or other liquids. Kouichi kissed my neck and bit down, drawing a bit of blood. It was like getting high but at the same time, it hurt. Not as much as getting bitten the first time while human, more like getting cut with glass.

As he pulled away he sighed, "Takeru's home,"

"Joy," I muttered in prue sarcasm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maybe It's Love

Hikari's POV

Izumi had suddenly stopped in her tracks as we came to the stairs and I bumped right into her. "Izumi-san?" I asked. I saw that she was looking down so I followed her gaze and when I did, I felt the blood leave my face.

Ishida Takeru stood there, his skin was flushed, his expression was unreadable as his blue eyes bore into me. Yamato came into the room and a smile came across his face, "Petit frère, accueillez à la maison," he said. I'm guessing he was greeting him because he hugged him.

"Le frère, pourquoi est l'humain ici?"

"Ruki l'a invitée, se souvenir?"

"Mais elle--"

"Est un invité honoré. Parlez maintenant dans une langue qu'elle comprend," Yamato said and turned back to the stairs, "Hikari-chan, would you like to eat? Sora made a dish for you,"

I nodded since I actually was hungry. As I walked past Takeru, I saw a look in his eyes, it wasn't hatred, it wasn't digust, it was lust.

* * *

Sora's POV

I left Hikari in the kitchen with Yamato and went upstairs to Takeru's room. My brother in law was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a look in his eyes that told me enough. He didn't want to be a monster, but he knew it was something he had to deal with. He didnt't want to drown in darkness for eternity, while the rest of us lived in light. He felt out of place with all the love that was in the house.

"Sora-nee," he whispered not looking at me, "What does she do this to me?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Yamagi makes my heart beat faster than an undead's should. She makes me want to protect her from everything bad and she makes me want to be with her forever. But at the same time, she makes me want to rip her heart out and drain her dry of blood. She makes me hate her and all of humanity,"

"Takeru," I said sitting down next to him.

"Sora-nee what did you feel when you first met Nii-san?" he asked me, looking at me. What I saw was a boy who was still afraid of love and accepting both sides of him. I saw a boy who accepted only a quarter of the light and all the darkness. His blue eyes were a void of sorrow and self pity.

"When I first met Yamato, I had been eleven years old. I had fallen out a tree and twisted my ankle and Yamato had found me. I thought he was an angel, his blue eyes were kind but sad and longed for something. He told me to be more careful, as monsters were about. I didn't understand what he meant at that time, but I knew later on. He had found me again eight years later, as I was dying. I remember seeing you the day I woke up as a newborn. Remeber?"

"You had excellent control. You didn't even feel temepted by human blood."

"But I was. And I still am. But do you know what made me stop?" I asked him. He shook his head at me and than looked at me. I smiled and hugged him. "It was love. It was my love for Yamato."

"Nii-san?"

"I loved Yamato, even though he was a vampire, I knew he wasn't evil. But I remember when his fangs ripped through my skin, I had taken a look at him face. His blue had been red and they glowed bright, his fangs were stained with my blood and his face also twisted but I could still see the small shreds of humanity in him. I had confessed my love for him there and again when I awoke. He hadn't told me yet, and when he did, it was a few months after I had been changed. You remember?"

"Yes," Takeru said. "But Sora-nee,"

"Takeru, had it ever occured to you that maybe you might be in love with Hikari-chan?"

"I'm not." he said.

"Why?" I asked. "Because of Catherine?"

I saw him winch before nodding. "Takeru, Hikari-chan isn't her. Hikari-chan is a different girl from a different time era. She's not blonde, evil and manipulating, she's brunette, sweet and caring. I can see it in her aura."

"But..."

"Keru," I said sternly. "Think it over. You love her and your body knows it, but your mind hasn't processed it yet. Give time and it will." I told him and walked out his room and bumped right into my husband. I smiled, seeing how he hadn't changed, not once. He looked at me and walked over to me. "Yamato,"

"Is he alright?"

"Takeru is just trying to accept his feelings," I said and placed a kiss on his cheek. "That's all."

"He really is my brother," he muttered and kissed me on the lips. "And you're my wife." he said wrapping his arms around me. His eyes held love, understanding a tint of lust.

"No," I smiled. "There are children present," I giggled and pulled away. He looked a bit hurt but I smiled. "Later Yamato-kun." I told him and walked downstairs to see Hikari talking to Ruki, who was looking more vivid. I could see that everyone, even Mimi though she would deny it, loved her.

"Sora-san," I smiled at Hikari. "Thank you for having me over,"

"You're welcome. And call me Sora-nee."

"Oh," Hikari said and blushed. "Thank you, Sora-nee" she told me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome dear," I told her. I kissed her forehead when she and Ruki were leaving. I had taken notice of how hurt Hikari looked when she didn't spot Takeru. As they walked out the door, Hikari's eyes seem to brighten. I looked over my shoulder and saw Takeru looked at them with a bit of a smile.

I giggled as a thought came to my mind. Hikari-chan would make an excellent daughter/sister-in-law.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Truce?

Hikari's POV

School had become weird all week and why? Because all week Takeru had been nice to me, not a total jerk like he used to be. His family even let me sit with them for lunch. Izumi had taken me shopping yesterday for something to wear for that weekend. I had been invited to Kouji and Kouichi's birthday party, although Kouji said it wasn't a party, just a small gathering of the family and myself.

So here I was, dressed in a knee length dress that was pink in color and a pale blue jacket with light pink and pale blue stripped stocking and blue ballet flats. My bangs were held back by hair clips and Ruki was talking to me about the presents I had gotten the twins. I blushed, I had gotten them some clothes, which Izumi found kind of tacky. I had given Kouji blue and silver and Kouichi navy and gold.

"Hikari-chan," I looked over at Kouichi who had come over to us. "Thank you so much for the clothes. I'm happy you care. And Kouji says thank you as well," he said looking over at his brother, who was talking with Koushiro about something.

"You're welcome," I told him.

Izumi had rushed up and grabbed my hand. "We're solving this!" she said. I looked her in confusion and she sighed before dragging me off to the house, apologizing to Ruki and Kouichi. Amazingly, Izumi has a strong grip. She pushed me into a room and than shut the door.

"Izumi-chan?" I called, tapping on the door. "Izumi-chan!"

A laugh made me freeze. "Sorry about that, Hikari-san, I asked her to bring you here." he said. I gulped, blushing like crazy. No, no, no, why am I stuck in the same room as him, the boy I might actually like more than a friend. I turned around and looked into those blue eyes. Takeru smiled gently.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour," he told me. "I thought maybe you were a bit of a threat. But as I got to know you in this short amount of time, I realized, you were and were not a threat. You make my family happy and you make me feel...different." He kept that look on his face, that soft and gentle look. I waited, waited for that cold and hateful look to replace it in a second, but no matter how long I waited, I never got it.

"I want to call a truce of sorts. I've been cruel to you and so," he held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment. "We should start over. My name is Ishida Takeru, I like piano, basketball, and spending time with my family. And I would like to be your friend."

I smiled lightly. I placed my hand in his and tried to ingore the jolt of electricity that went through me. "My name is Yamagi Hikari, I like photography, spending time with my family and trying to make new friends. It would be my pleasure to be your friend, Takeru-kun."

He smiled leaned in, placing a kiss on my cheek. My cheeks heated up on contact and he laughed lightly. "I'm glad to be your friend, Hikari-chan."

I smiled again, maybe this friendship we were developing would be for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY! The last time I updated this was my eighteenth birthday. :( so sorry. But today I learned some good news! IM GONNA BE AN AUNTIE! YEAH! **

**Anyway, this chapter will (attempted, I haven't gotten in the mood of writting digimon in a while) be in Sora's POV. Some Taisora involvment but mainly Takari.**

**A bit of fluff before the start of danger and another short one!**

**I also blame my addiction to Vampire Diaries and my first semester of college.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Mother Knows Best

Sora's POV

"So Hikari-chan, how was school?" I asked the young girl as I set a warm bowl of chicken soup in front of her.

"Good, I suppose."

Maybe she was trying to hide it but I could hear the embrassment in her tone. Out the corner of my eye, I could see her rosy colored cheeks darken. I smiled before I began humming a small tune and began cooking dinner.

"Taichi was right, you do have a beautiful voice." Hikari comment suddenly and I stopped chopping the potato. Guilt was slowly building up in my throat but I swallowed it down. Taichi was a sweet boy, but...I just didn't feel the same way. And it hurt me still to this day to remember the kicked puppy look in his eyes when I refused his love. The chair creeked and Hikari's sweet scent invaded my nostrils. I turned my head to the human girl that had captured not only mine, but my entire family's heart. She was so small, so frail, and it terrified me whenever she left the house. The world was a cruel place, to anyone, and she did not deserve to walk the streets alone.

"Thank you," I commented with a small smile. I noticed the bandage on her finger and quickly grabbed her hand, examining it. My face bundled up into a frown, "What happened?"

She blushed suddenly before commenting, "I burned myself while making Tai's lunch. It was a small burn but I didn't wanna scare him."

I smiled and kissed it. "Feel better, dear?"

"Yes," she blushed again, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The door opened suddenly, "Sora-nee, where are you?"

"In here Keru-kun!" I called. Takeru walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, sweat rolling off his skin in waves. A basketball was tucked under his arm and his blonde hair clung to his forehead. He smiled to both of us.

"Sora-nee, Hikari-chan."

"T-takeru-kun," Hikari greeted with a deep blush. He walked over to her, planting a small kiss on her forehead before his eyes landed on the bandged finger.

"You're hurt," his voice was soft and filled with concern. Before she could respond, he kissed her finger, then her hand and her wrist. Fear shot through me when he did. Please don't bite her, Keru. I released a breathe when he kissed her cheek. "Be just a bit more careful next time, okay? Izumi would throw a fit if something terrible happened to her new friend. And Ruki of course."

She nodded. "I-I will."

"Hikari-chan, why don't you go wash your hands? Dinner will be ready soon." I annouced. She nodded before rushing off. Once she was gone and the door closed, I smirked at my brother-in-law. He raised an eyebrow as to wonder what was wrong.

"What?"

"You're hopelessly in love."

"I am not."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "A mother always knows Takeru. And this mother knows best."


End file.
